


Worship Her

by Katalyna_Rose



Series: Vhenan AU [24]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalyna_Rose/pseuds/Katalyna_Rose
Summary: Reunited after so many years, after war and hardship and separation, Solas will worship his former lover's body, show her how much he cares so that she might never doubt it again.





	Worship Her

“You are so beautiful.” He told her that just before he left, and she believed him. He told her that when she saw him again and she thought it was a lie. She endured much between that moment and the next time she saw him and she no longer believed anyone when they said that. She was older, harder, scarred and bruised and changed. She had done so much, not all of it good. Sometimes she didn’t know if she wanted to save him or kill him.

She saved him. It took years, it took atrocities she could never have imagined before. It took spies and assassins and too many nights without sleep. But finally, finally, she stood in the same room with him, their wars over and battles waged, lost or won for better or worse. They stared each other down and waited for the silence to be broken.

“You are so beautiful,” he told her, and the longing in his eyes, the events that had led them to this place, convinced her that he spoke the truth.

He closed the distance between them and kissed her, and he tasted so familiar. Her hand smoothed up his chest as she let his tongue into her mouth and she tugged at the armor he wore. The kiss was broken and he took in the details of his face as he stripped out of his armor with the ease of long practice, metal pieces clattering as he dropped them to the floor without care. He didn’t need that armor anymore. Their fights were finished. He stripped himself bare for her while she watched, while she traced nonsensical patterns into his skin with the tips of her fingers. Once he was done he stripped her, as well, far more care in his touch than he’d shown with himself. Gentle fingers unraveled knots and removed buckles and pulled at fabric and leather until she was bare to him.

With touches so delicate she barely felt them at all he lifted her left arm and the lyrium-infused contraption that had replaced just above the elbow. More buckles were undone, a few pins removed from joints, straps loosened and pulled away until the prosthetic fell free. He set it aside with delicate care and then bent his head to her arm. Soft kisses were pressed to her flesh, to the veins of green the failing magic had left. He kissed the end of the stump, where the severed bone was covered by the thinnest layer of skin. It was ugly and it was brutal and it was sickly, but he worshipped it. His fingers held her arm cradled in his palms and he kissed every part of it without ever once hesitating or seeming disgusted by it. Even though sensation was lost or wrong where nerves had been severed she let him do as he would, let him pay homage to that time in their lives, more important than they had known.

Once he was satisfied with her arm he kissed her lips again, gently drawing her close against him until they were pressed together, flesh to flesh, and her hand glided up his chest and across his shoulder to cup the back of his neck. He released her lips to kiss her forehead, then the tip of her nose, then each eyelid, then her cheekbones, then her jaw. He kissed the point of her chin before moving down to her neck, sucking at the flesh with gentle care that made her shiver. He bit her clavicle lightly, just enough to make her gasp. She leaned back for him as he traveled down her breastbone, following it down her chest to where it ended before moving back up to cup her breasts in his hands. She clutched at his shoulder as she leaned back for him, struggling to stay upright as his lips glided across the undersides of her breasts, as he bit the skin between them. He worshipped them. It was the only word she could think of, taste every part of them as his fingers stroked the soft flesh, squeezing them and cupping the weight of them, all before he ever touched a nipple. When he finally did she gasped and her nails bit into his shoulder, his tongue swirling around a stiff peak. He moaned as he sealed his lips over it and need burst in her belly, between her legs. But she would not rush him.

Her breasts received his attention until she began to moan, each touch on her sensitive skin making her hungry for more. He gave them each one last kiss before closing his lips on her bottom rib. His hands glided down her waist to hold her hips as he fell to his knees before her. Strong and calloused hands smoothed up her sides and across her back while his lips traced each muscle under her skin, found every scar and bruise and showed it his love. His hands finally settled on her ass as he ran his tongue around her navel and she gasped, rocking on her feet, when he gripped her there tightly. He moaned his pleasure at how her flesh filled his hands and looked up at her face. Whatever he saw there seemed to gratify him and he returned to his task, kissing her hipbones, biting them gently, and she could smell her own arousal. He was taking deeper breaths than necessary and she knew he could smell it too, but he made no effort to part her legs, not yet.

The worship continued, her thighs kissed and massaged carefully. He kissed her kneecaps while his hands massaged her calves and then the tops of her feet. If she had thought he would be done when he reached her toes she was wrong. He gazed up at her with dark eyes full of lust and love and longing, then took hold of her hips and gently spun her around so her back was to him. His hands massaged her shins now as his lips met the soft skin at the backs of her knees. The backs of her thighs seemed so sensitive as he kissed them, scraping his teeth over them. His hands on her hips were needed to hold her steady as he worshipped her ass, moaning lightly as he kissed the cheeks. She rocked on her feet with a whimper when he bit the muscle he loved so much and she hadn’t known her body would tingle like that when he did. He held her steady and worshipped that flesh, but he didn’t part the cheeks to find what was between them, between her thighs. And she knew, as though he had whispered it in her ear, that he would worship every inch of skin she had before he indulged in lust. She shivered as he kissed the dimple above her ass and the base of her spine. His lips moved up, tracing strong muscles and worshipping scars, licking paths up her sides, closing his teeth around the edges of her shoulder blades. He pushed her hair aside as he kissed her shoulders and the back of her neck, teeth scraping over the base of her skull. He still wasn’t done and his kisses moved down her right arm, over the bicep and underneath, suckling at her elbow and scraping his teeth over the inside to make her shiver. Her fingers were trembling by the time he made it to her wrist. Teeth pressed into the soft flesh between thumb and index finger, and his tongue curled around each finger before he kissed the tips of them.

He turned her in his arms again and she looked up at him silently. Any words she could say would be meaningless after that, after his lips and hands had been everywhere on her body except where she needed him most. Her hand rested against his cheek and he leaned into the touch, then pushed her slowly backward until she leaned against the wall. Cold wood met her back but she was warm from his touch and she didn’t mind. She watched him fall to his knees again and wondered what was next. His face was so somber and serious as he looked up at her and this moment clearly meant so much to him. He kissed the mound of her sex and she shivered, her knees going weak for a moment while he held her up with his hands on her hips. One hand moved down her thigh, massaging the muscle, and he met her gaze again while he tugged on her leg to pull it up. She moved it where he directed, draped it over his shoulder and shivered as her core was revealed to him. But he didn’t look there yet.

A finger traced up her thigh and he contemplated the supple flesh. “Dripping for me,” he murmured, his voice low and somewhat hoarse. He put that finger in his mouth and moaned, closing his eyes. Once there was no trace of her flavor on his finger he ran his tongue up her thigh, catching every drop that had tried to escape him, making her shiver as his breath cooled the trails of saliva his tongue left behind. He licked the lips of her sex and her hand found the back of his head, fingers curling against the soft skin of his bare scalp. With his tongue, he opened her, then immediately sealed his mouth over her flesh as she flooded him. His tongue swept over her, licking up everything she had to give. His fingers dug into her flesh, one on her hip and the other on her thigh, and she thrust her hips out for him, grinding herself into his mouth with a moan. The tip of his tongue found her clit and she gasped, throwing her head back as pleasure shivered through her with enough force to be almost painful. Her nails bit into his scalp to encourage him and he kept at it, circling her clit with his tongue and then sucking on it gently. She cried out as he did and he paused until she clutched at him, silently begging for more. The hand on her hip joined his efforts on her cunt and he pressed one finger inside her. She arched her back off the wall as her spine was electrified in pleasure. His name was a whispered prayer on her lips and he curled that finger inside her expertly until she shattered for him with a scream, her body shaking in orgasm. He held her steady and lapped it up, keeping up the pressure inside her and on her clit until she had to push at his head, pleasure too overwhelming. He pulled away, slowly extracting his finger from her. He sat back on his heels, letting her leg fall back to the floor to support her weight, and watched her recover as he licked his finger clean.

“More,” he growled, and picked her up to place her on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write more of this, convince me. I'm not against it, just lazy and insecure.


End file.
